The subject matter disclosed herein relates to communication systems. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a communication system that transports media content with a low error rate and without compressing the media content and thereby losing a portion of the media content.
The reduction in the physical size of memory has allowed consumer electronic (CE) devices to drastically increase the amount of storage contained in a CE device. For example, handheld devices, such as iPod-type device, currently provide enough on-board storage for storing up to 10,000 songs. Consequently, consumers are now able to carry their entire music collection around in such a handheld unit. Accordingly, consumers can enjoy their music collections not just at home, but in a car, at the gym, or at a friend's house. Nevertheless, the available user interface for enjoying the music collection at any given location may vary so that a consumer is required to have several different interface cables in order to connect to different listening devices.
Bluetooth-based communication link allows a consumer to conveniently interface a CE device, such as an iPod-type device, to a listening device, such as a pair of headphones or a pair of speakers. A Bluetooth-based communication link has a disadvantage that Bluetooth cannot stream audio content without compressing and decompressing the audio.
Consequently, with a lossy codec, a Bluetooth-based communication link cannot provide a CD-quality experience for a user.
What is needed, among other things addressed by the subject matter disclosed herein, is a technique for providing high-quality media content over a communication link without requiring that the media be compressed for transmission over the communication link.
Further, a wireless communication link is constrained both by availability of transmission bandwidth, as well as by the occurrence of random bit errors due to thermal noise and man-made interferers. On the other hand, delivery of uncompressed high-quality media content requires use of higher bandwidth and absence of bit errors. What is also needed is a mechanism for delivering such high-quality media data over a wireless link with constrained bandwidth, thermal noise and man-made interference with very little loss in fidelity.